equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight tearing the paper EG2.png Twilight pins paper onto the board EG2.png Twilight looking at the pinboard EG2.png Twilight "There's definitely something strange" EG2.png|"No doubt about it, Spike, there's definitely something strange going on at that school." Twilight thinking with Spike barking in the background EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Mystery girl revealed to be Twilight Sparkle EG3.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Friendship Games Bloopers Applejack realizes her line flub EG3b.png Applejack "force of habit" EG3b.png Applejack's friends laugh at her EG3b.png Fluttershy has a lot of animals EG3b.png Twilight "perspective on what?" bloopers version EG3b.png Twilight and Cinch laughing EG3b.png Twilight trips during What More is Out There EG3b.png Fluttershy has even more animals EG3b.png Twilight and Fluttershy in a sea of animals EG3b.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Midnight Sparkle appears behind Twilight EG4.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High Twilight Sparkle singing and dancing EGS1.png|Dance Magic Twilight Sparkle using her telekinetic magic EGS2.png|Movie Magic Twilight Sparkle "overpowered by a magic" EGS3.png|Mirror Magic My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Twilight Sparkle holding two ends of a plug SS5.png|Mad Twience Twilight Sparkle takes out spare umbrella SS6.png|Monday Blues Sunset and friends looking at their pets SS7.png|Pet Project Twilight Sparkle quickly raises her hand SS8.png|Subs Rock Poster for Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore SS11.png|The Canterlot Movie Club Twilight Sparkle "sorry to interrupt" SS12.png|Leaping Off the Page Twilight uses her geode powers to open the bus's hood SS13.png|Get the Show on the Road Twilight Sparkle and Spike covered in pink goo SS14.png|Epic Fails Twilight Sparkle fixing DJ Pon-3's turntable SS16.png|Good Vibes My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together :Seasons: 1 • 2 Twilight Sparkle catching sprinkles on her hand EGDS1.png|School of Rock Twilight and Rainbooms playing their instruments EGDS2.png|A Fine Line Photo of Rainbow Dash and the chemistry club EGDS4.png|Queen of Clubs Twilight Sparkle points at her magic diagrams EGDS5.png|Overpowered Twilight Sparkle wearing a green hoodie EGDS6.png|The Finals Countdown Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce looking starstruck EGDS7.png|Star Crossed Twilight looking up at tall moving plants EGDS8.png|My Little Shop of Horrors Crystal Guardian Twilight using her telekinesis EGDS11.png|Super Squad Goals Twilight Sparkle looking at her phone EGDS12.png|Road Trippin Twilight and Pinkie Pie getting excited EGDS13.png|X Marks the Spot Twilight Sparkle using binoculars EGDS17.png|Unsolved Selfie Mysteries Twilight Sparkle shouting "ready about!" EGDS18.png|The Salty Sails Twilight Sparkle hard at work computing EGDS21.png|Friendship Math Twilight Sparkle hugging her school books EGDS22.png|The Last Day of School Twilight Sparkle "a little editing magic" EGDS23.png|Outtakes Twilight Sparkle "what are you working on?" EGDS24.png|Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic Sunset and Twilight smiling at each other EGDS25.png|Five to Nine Singer Fluttershy pointing at her friends EGDS26.png|So Much More to Me Twilight scolds Spike over his purchase EGDS28.png|Reboxing with Spike! Twilight casting magic behind the crowd EGDS31.png|Street Magic with Trixie! Twilight looking lost in physics class EGDS37.png|Schedule Swap Twilight shaking Rosette Nebula's hand EGDS38.png|Twilight Under the Stars Twilight stares blankly at old lady's table EGDS39.png|Five Stars Twilight "it's gonna be so much fun!" EGDS40.png|FOMO Twilight Sparkle suggestive pose EGDS41.png|I'm on a Yacht Fluttershy spilling a drink on Twilight EGDS42.png|Run to Break Free Twilight and Fluttershy using "Fish Eye" filter EGDS44.png|Festival Filters Twilight appears in group video call EGDS46.png|Festival Looks Twilight Sparkle "science!" EGDS51.png|Do It For the Ponygram! My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending :Seasons: 1 • 2 Trixie, Snips, and Snails follow Twilight EGDS12a.png|Best Trends Forever Mane Seven looking at "Dazzled" poster CYOE2.png|Fluttershy's Butterflies Twilight Sparkle making a smiley face CYOE3a.png|Text Support Twilight Sparkle in contemplative thought CYOE4.png|Stressed in Show Flash Sentry rehearsing lines on stage CYOE6.png|Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot Twilight giving Sunset a thumbs up CYOE7a.png|All the World's Off Stage Twilight channeling her geode magic CYOE9b.png|Opening Night Equestria Girls and friends receiving applause CYOE10.png|Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls in unison he does CYOE11a.png|Wake-Up! Twilight "windshield wipers for eyeglasses" CYOE13b.png|Inclement Leather Twilight Sparkle tossing a stick CYOE14b.png|Lost and Pound Twilight looks around festival grounds CYOE16.png|The Road Less Scheduled My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Twilight Sparkle lying on a beach towel EGFF.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Twilight Sparkle looks at her writings EGROF.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Twilight Sparkle "let me show you" EGSB.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Twilight asks Sunset if she's okay EGSBP.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Merchandise Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll back of packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games doll packages.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle toys.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png Friendship Games Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle 2-pack.jpg Friendship Games Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle 2-pack packaging.jpg Friendship Games Midnight Sparkle doll.jpg Friendship Games Midnight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Midnight Magic Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg SDCC 2015 Exclusive Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg SDCC 2015 Exclusive Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Mall Collection Sci-Twi doll.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Mall Collection Sci-Twi packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Science Star Class Set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Science Star Class Set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Beach figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Beach packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Switch 'n Mix Fashions doll 1.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Switch 'n Mix Fashions doll 2.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Switch 'n Mix Fashions doll 3.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Switch 'n Mix Fashions packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Theme Park Single figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Theme Park Single packaging.jpg Mane Seven Equestria Girls Classic Doll Assortment lineup.jpg Equestria Girls Classic Style Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Equestria Girls Classic Style Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Book cover.png Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise back cover.jpg Friendship Games Twilight Sparkle coloring page.jpg Equestria Girls The Legend of Everfree book cover.jpg Equestria Girls Forever digital single cover.jpg Miscellaneous Choose Twilight Sparkle CYOE.jpg Twilight Sparkle Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Sci-Twi Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle artwork.png Friendship Games Twilight Sparkle and Spike artwork.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png Friendship Games Facebook promotional image.png NYTF 2015 Human Twilight display art.png Equestria Girls Midnight Magic Twilight Sparkle artwork.jpg Friendship Games App.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.jpg MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook 2.png Equestria Girls Digital Series Twilight Sparkle official artwork.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 1.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 2.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 3.png Mystery girl revealed to be Twilight Sparkle EG3.png|Friendship Games Midnight Sparkle appears behind Twilight EG4.png|Legend of Everfree Twilight Sparkle singing and dancing EGS1.png|Dance Magic Twilight Sparkle using her telekinetic magic EGS2.png|Movie Magic Twilight Sparkle "overpowered by a magic" EGS3.png|Mirror Magic Twilight Sparkle holding two ends of a plug SS5.png|Summertime Shorts Twilight Sparkle catching sprinkles on her hand EGDS1.png|Digital Series Twilight Sparkle lying on a beach towel EGFF.png|Forgotten Friendship Twilight Sparkle looks at her writings EGROF.png|Rollercoaster of Friendship Twilight Sparkle "let me show you" EGSB.png|Spring Breakdown Twilight asks Sunset if she's okay EGSBP.png|Sunset's Backstage Pass Category:Character gallery pages